1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery terminal, which is mounted on a battery post standing on a battery mounted on a vehicle or the like, has been known in the related art. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-245767 discloses the structure of a battery terminal that can be mounted on a battery post by being fastened in a state in which the battery post is inserted into a hole, as a battery terminal in the related art. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-245767, generally, in the battery terminal in the related art, the diameter of a hole into which the battery post is inserted is reduced by the tightening of a bolt and a nut, which are disposed so that an axial direction of the nut and bolt is parallel to the horizontal direction, to secure a fastening force for fastening the battery terminal to the battery post and to mount the battery terminal on the battery post.
The bolt or the nut needs to be rotated about an axis in a horizontal direction to fasten this battery terminal. For this reason, in order to mount the battery terminal on the battery post, a tool for rotating the bolt or the nut needs to be set on the lateral side of the battery post, that is, on the lateral side of the battery and needs to be rotated. For this reason, a large space, in which a tool is inserted, or which is required to operate a tool, needs to be provided on the lateral side of the battery.